Magic is Better with You
by Mrs. James David Maslow
Summary: Katelyn Lexi and Kyle go to Hogwarts where they met and befriended the Big Time Rush guys and Harry Potter gang. But now it's there 6th year and when James and Harry fight over their childhood friend Katelyn, Lexi can't decide between Kendall and Ron and Kyle's steady relationship with Hermione is hampered by the arrival of 1st year Katie will any of their friendships last?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Katelyn's p.o.v._

_Beep, beep._

Why does it have to be morning?

_Beep, beep._

Can't I just sleep a little longer?

_Beep, beep._

Why'd I even set the alarm, what did I have to wake up for again?

_Beep, beep._

All of a sudden my sleeping mind wakes up, my eyes snap open and a smile spreads across my plump lips. I jump catlike from my bed and slink into my twin brother's room with the lights kept out. I blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the dark and slowly creep towards my brother's bed making sure not to make a sound. I slowly inch my face closer and closer to his then take a breath and shout, "Kyle wake up!" shaking him.

He screams in my face for a second then realizing he's not in danger, that it's just his sister being weird he says, "Really Katelyn? So not cool."

"Uh, need I remind you, you did that to me all the time when we were little and besides if I let you get up yourself you'd miss the train."

"Still half asleep Kyle asks confused, "Train? What-" then with a look of dawning comprehension coming across his face he asks, "The Hogwarts Express?"

"No, the other train leaving King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock today, September first from platform nine and three quarters," I say sarcastically, "Yes the Hogwarts Express smart one! Now hurry up and get dressed, we don't need to miss it like Harry and Ron in second year."

I get dressed in muggle clothes and pack the last few things I need in my trunk such as my diary, firebolt (the _best_ broom in the wizarding world), guitar and two cats, midnight and star, in their cages. After checking I have every single thing I could possibly need I head to the bathroom to check myself out in the mirror and smile at my reflection. Everything's just perfect for the first day back to Hogwarts and my friends in three months. I look over my tan acne free face, hazel ocean blue eyes and straight bright red hair that falls to my butt. Although I look nice I look like I do every day, I need something new, something that'll make people stop and stare if my orange hair isn't already doing that. Without further ado I squeeze my eyes tight shut, concentrate hard and wait for the faint "pop". I open my eyes to see a hot pink streak amongst my long fiery locks and smile satisfied I'll be noticed.

I've always been proud to be a metamorphmagus something very few people are it makes me special even in the wizarding world where everyone has magical ability. Truth be told I have no clue what I would look like if I weren't a metamorphmagus, my appearance has been changing since the day I was born. Apparently that totally freaked my mom out, see she's a muggle. My dad's a wizard though and explained what I was, my mom doesn't mind, she doesn't care if we use magic as long as she isn't involved.

Another thing about my mom, she doesn't like long distances. See, we live in America but Hogwarts is a British wizarding school, it also happens to be the best school there is. My dad went to Hogwarts when he was a kid and ever since I was little I've dreamed of going. The summer before I turned eleven (the summer before fifth grade for muggle schools) I sent in an application to Hogwarts so hopefully they'd read it and accept me by next year. It consisted of a well thought out letter begging them to take me even though I lived in America seeing as I had very well developed magical ability for a witch of age ten with no magical training and was prepared to study and learn. When I got accepted I was afraid my mom wouldn't let me go. In the end she did but she said if I was going Kyle had to also.

I was so excited; I was finally going to Hogwarts! Only then did I realize one thing, I'd be going to live in England for nine months every year. Of course I love London and British people and tea and all that good stuff; no that wasn't the problem; the problem was leaving my best friend Lexi who has muggle ancestors as far as I know and was most likely a muggle herself. I remember the day I said good bye like it was yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_ I walked up my best friend's driveway one sunny, slightly breezy May day. I swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes. _Nine months isn't that long, right? _I thought. _And then we'll have three months together before I have to leave again. And I won't be lying when I say I'm going to boarding school, I am even if it's not the kind of school she thinks. _I'd been worrying about these two things ever since I realized I'd have to leave Lexi, at the age of eleven simple things like not seeing your best friend for a while and telling little white lies seems like the biggest thing in the world. I'd reached the door and took one more second to compose myself to get my story straight before ringing the doorbell._

_ "Hi," Lexi had said her voice expressionless, her face pale and sad looking exactly how I felt. Apparently I'd looked the part too as she said, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Oh," I'd said feeling like a Ping-Pong ball was trapped in my throat, now that I had to tell her it was ten times harder to say, "I-I'm going to boarding school, in England." I avoided her eyes afraid if I looked into them she'd see through to the truth._

_ When I finally looked up it was to see her frozen, a shocked expression plastered on her face. She finally managed to speak and said, "I'm going to boarding school too, are you-"but stopped quickly._

_ "Am I what?" I asked confused and shocked myself._

_ "No it's stupid," Lexi had said shaking her head, "I'm just being weird, you're going to school in England, forget what I said."_

Wait is she- but she can't be- could she be? _My thoughts bounced around in my head and before I could think about my next question I asked, "Are you a witch?" My hands instantly covered my mouth as I mentally scolded myself for letting that slip. _How could I say that, I told a muggle about magic! What am I going to do now, she can't know! Maybe I can pass it off as a joke.

_Before I could come up with a cover story though she said, "Y-yes!" looking very surprised and totally shocking me. "But h-how'd you know? Are you one too?" she asks the last sentence in a whisper._

_ (Flashback Over)_

At this point I forgot my panic of moments before when I thought I'd told a muggle about magic, I forgot my sadness of having to leave my muggle best friend behind to go to magic school, I forgot all of this because she wasn't a muggle and she was going to a magical boarding school too!

I instantly made her send an application into Hogwarts telling her how it's the best wizarding school there is, in fact I told her everything I knew about the wizarding world including the fact my dad and brother are wizards. I was at least right about one thing, she's a muggle born. Not long after Lexi and Kyle got their acceptance letters from Hogwarts and so our magical journey began.

I come out of my daydream and smile at my sixteen year old self. Five years later our magical journey is still continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so i decided that i would like to start this part with a quick little introduction. So me and my best friends in the world Katelyn and Kyle (they are actually siblings but not twins) are writing this fan fiction see I moved away when I was like 5. But were still really close like we go over each others houses. (any who sorry lol) Decided that we would all write a chapter in a different P.O.V so mine is in Lexi's and ect. and we switch each chapter. So here is Lexi's P.O.V. Sorry about that long intro :) ***Chapter 2**

Lexi's P.O.V

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shut off my alarm as quickly as I can.

"Why oh why alarm clock do you have to be so loud and so early!", I screamed even though I'm the only child so there is like never anyone in my room.

I jump out of my bed and look in the mirror and look at my gray puffy bags with my hair in a hot mess!

"This!" pointing at my face.

"Is all your fault!" I scream at the alarm clock. I throw on a black sports bra and put on my softball blue tank top. With some blue undies, i try and match them with my shirt if possible I know I am a dork, and some jeans and brush my hair. Ugg! I bet Katelyn is going to look perfect like always and with me being next to her I am going to stand out. Oh well it's not like I know any Brits. I would die to be able to change how I looked with just closing my eyes. But I can't blame Katelyn I love her! I do some last minute stuff like make my bed ,even though hardly anyone is going to come going to come in and see my room, brush my teeth and, put my animals in the cage.

"Crap!" I shouted out loud (again). I have to meet up with Katelyn and her twin brother Kyle like now. I run down the steps two at a time and grab a leftover taco and a fresh grapefruit. (don't judge me tacos and grapefruit for breakfast yummy). Oh and a travel mug of my tea that my parents made me, they boiled the water so all i would have to do was pick a flavor. Which was easy I chose my favorite, Sugar Cookie Sleigh ride I picked it since toady's an exciting day. Then I grabbed my huge box of different types of tea and threw it in my trunk.

"Mom, dad I love you I am so excited and I promise I will talk to you every day." I can't believe there letting me go to one of the best school's, Hogwarts the school Katelyn made my apply to since we live in America, ther're both muggles so they have never expected anything like this.

"We both know you're ready." My mom said looking at my dad then me.

"Alright girly you need to get going, we love you bunches." My dad said giving me a bear hug then my mom hugging me tightly.

"Okay bye!" I said walking through the door with my trunk and cage with my cat, Patches, and turtle, Sheldon, they are best friends I hope they don't mind me having a turtle and a cat... oh well. I just got a turtle. I glance down at my monkey watch, crap I need to go! I sprint faster then you can imagine, this is were soccer and softball come in handy plus i am the fastest on both teams and since I play midfield I could run for miles. They are just three houses up hill but it's a really steep hill plus they are probably about to leave without me!

"I'm here, I'm here!" I shout, good ther're just loading up there SUV. I gave her dad my trunk, a lot like a suitcase like really you got to make it all fancy. But it was really nice of there dad to give me his old trunk. See our family doesn't have a lot of money. You could probably tell if you knew about my shooting star broom, see I love sports but at Hogwarts all they have is quidditch so I am a big time quidditch player, I have broken so many times playing though. I am playing seeker this year since Harry can't play, like last year, I was also seeker. But in third year I was a blind side beater.

"Katleyn, I am soooo excited!" Giving her a huge bear hug, just like the one my dad gave me before I left. I took a waft of her perfume it always smells the same, like baby powder! Which I love. :)

"I know right, this year is going to be the best!"

"What about me?" Kyle asks with his arms open.

"Yea i guess you deserve a hug to since were all in this together, haha ;)", I gave him a bear hug to, and yes the size of Katelyn's. I always thought he liked me but really I could never imagine us being together I mean we have been best friends since we were like three. Plus it would be that much more awkward that I would be dating my other best friend's brother... But who knows.

"Well we ready", Katelyn's dad asked. I guess Katelyn's muggle mom doesn't want to come she doesn't seem to have much to do with magic, but that makes since.

And of course we all answer with a huge YES!

"Shotgun!" shouts Kyle as me and Katelyn obediently hop in the backseat. This is going to be a long journey first in the car then the train. I put my cage of animals next to me and flop my butt on the seat. Taking one last look at my house and Katelyn and Kyle's house for nine months. Man I am going to love London because I love British accents and I have a huge obsession of tea! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Kyle's p.o.v._

"Are we there yet?" I groan.

"Yeah!" replies Lexi.

"Really?" I ask surprised

"No, we've only been driving five minutes." Katelyn says rolling her eyes.

The next twenty-five are excruciatingly long because my sister deleted all the songs off my iPod except the Big Time Rush ones. We've know the guys since we all were first years at Hogwarts and they just recently became a famous boy band. My sister has a crush on one of the guys James, she tries to hide it but it's pretty obvious, except of course to James, he's stupid.

The car stops and we all get out in a field far away from any muggles. My dad pulls out an awesome blue pen and enchants it to make it a portkey as we grab our luggage. "Okay it's time to go, grab on," says my dad. We grab ahold and I feel my stomach lurch as we take off. A second later we appear in a forest right outside of King's Cross Station. We walk inside and meet up with the Big Time Rush guys who just arrived as well.

"I'm going first!" James yells as he runs into the wall of platform nine instead of ten and falls over in pain.

"Are you okay James?" my overly concerned sister asks him.

"He's fine," says Carlos as he puts on his helmet and runs into the correct wall.

James gets up and we each take our turn running into the wall. When we appear onto the platform everything's buzzing with excitement. I'm about to take a look around at the magical world I've missed for three months when a girl with curly brown hair appears out of nowhere and hugs me tightly, my girlfriend Hermione. It takes me by surprise because she's not the kind of girl who shows her affection openly but I accept the hug and give her one back. We board the train and I pull Hermione off into our own compartment where we make out for quite some time. By the time we come up for air the train has left the station and one of my best friends Draco Malfoy enters our compartment. "Get a room if you're going to do that," Draco says amused.

"We _are_ in a room," Hermione says coldly.

Draco stands in the doorway for a few awkward seconds as Hermione stares daggers at him and then says, "Bye Kyle," leaving the awkward tension of the room.

Hermione turns to me with her arms crossed looking aggravated. "What?" I ask.

"Were you not just here?" she asks exasperated.

"I love your accent," I say trying to avoid the oncoming fight.

"Now is not the time," she says taking a breath looking like she's trying to calm down.

"What, what'd I do?" I ask confused about her spastic anger.

"I don't really approve of your friend choices."

"Who, Logan? What don't you like about him? He's like the guy version of you!" I say playing dumb.

"You know I'm not talking about Logan, Draco's a jerk and you know it," she says sternly.

"Oh come on Hermione, he's not that bad once you get to know him, he's really a cool guy."

"Look, it's him or me, your choice," Hermione says getting the last word as she leaves the compartment.

I sit there in shock for a couple seconds when Logan walks in. He sits down and says, "I just saw Hermione outside, _women_."

I laugh and say, "Yeah but she'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow."

Logan raises his eyebrows and says, "Hermione forget about something? Yeah that's not happening."

The lunch trolley comes around and Logan and I buy Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some chocolate frogs. Logan and I spend a while tasting the disgusting jelly beans trying to figure out what they all are and trading chocolate frog cards seeing as I collect them. "So anyways, what happened?" Logan asks.

I tell him the story and he says, "She's done this before dude, I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Yeah your right," I say but on the inside not quite so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katelyn's p.o.v.

"I'm so glad that's over," Draco says to me as we leave the mandatory meeting all prefects had to attend as soon as they got on the train.

"Ugh tell me about it," I say still tired from the meeting that almost put me to sleep, good thing I didn't actually fall asleep, I'd have snored that would be really embarrassing.

"I'll see you later I'm going to go see your bro."

"I bet he's in a compartment making out with Hermione."

Draco laughs and says, "I wouldn't put it past him, anyways see you around," with one last smile before he heads off down the train. I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione have issues with him and all that but really he's not bad, he's actually nice when you know him.

"What'd you think about that?" Logan asks breaking through my thoughts.

"About what?" I ask.

"What were we just doing Katelyn? The meeting."

"Oh that, Logan, you do realize you were the only one paying attention, right? Draco, Lexi, Kendall, and I were all seconds away from falling asleep," I tell him with a half smile.

"Oh," he says showing he obviously did not know that. "I'll see you later." And with that he follows Draco's path down the train.

"See you around."

Now it's time to grab a compartment with my BFF Lexi like we do every year. I'm about to go get her when a voice behind me says, "Hey Katelyn, missed you all summer," making me freeze in my tracks.

I turn around to see James and say, "Hey, missed you too," and receive his friendly hug hoping he can't feel how fast my heart is beating. He pulls back form the quick hug and I sigh on the inside wishing the simple friendly hug were something more.

"Nice pink hair," he says teasingly, fingering the streak I'd applied this morning.

I smile and try to hide the blush slowly creeping into my cheeks as I say, "Oh you know, just trying to change it up every once in a while."

James laughs and says, "Do you want to go and find a compartment with me?" _Yes, yes, a million times yes! Of course I want to!_ My thoughts explode inside my head but then my logical mind comes in and stops the crazy teenage girl crush obsession feelings. _I get a compartment with Lexi every year, I can't just ditch her! If I'm going to get a compartment with James at least bring her with._ Although I know my logical mind is right I can't help wanting to go with my heart's rapid impulses. _Lexi will understand, right? And what if he wants to be alone, what if he wants to ask me out?! I can't bring her along, then he won't ask me and an opportunity will have been lost! _The logical side of my brain knows this is just a frantic daydream and that he's not actually going to ask me out, that I'd be better off just bringing Lexi but somehow I still here myself say, "Yes."

I walk down the hall with James trying to talk like a normal person but I can't help stumbling over my words, he's just so cute and I'm just so nervous. We reach a compartment and he slides open the door taking my trunk and placing it in the rack above our heads. I instantly feel relief then disappointment then nervousness all over again. Relief because Carlos and Harry are also in the compartment so I won't have to be with James alone, disappointment because Carlos and Harry are also in the compartment so I can't be with James alone, and nervousness again because I also have a crush on Harry. See I've known James and Harry since I was a first year but over the past few years things have gotten weird. In fourth year I started to crush on Harry and last year I realized how much a like James and now… well now I have no clue what to do. You'd think a girl who can look however she wants would be totally confident and think she could have any guy any time anywhere, yeah not this metamorphmagus. I mean how am I supposed to know what they like in a girl, what if they are totally turned off to red heads how am I supposed to know?! What if they like blondes, blondes with curly hair? Or what if they prefer girls with, um… less curves? Or what if they think brown eyes are more attractive? What if they're totally turned off to the fact I have no natural appearance?

All of a sudden I hear the three guys laughing and am brought out of my stressed thoughts. "What's so funny?" I ask lost.

"More like what were you doing?" Carlos says trying to subdue his laughter.

"Huh?" I say still confused. That is until I see my reflection in the window, my hair is blonde and curly, my eyes brown, and my chest and butt flat. I squeeze my eyes shut, turn myself back to normal then pull my trunk down and mumble, "I'm going to go get changed." I leave the compartment quick and rush down the train scanning the inhabitants of all the other compartments having difficulty because of the tears streaming out of them blurring my vision. These are the times when I need my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lexi's p.o.v.

I sat in my own compartment wating for Katelyn, we always love the train so we can catch up on each other's lives. Then I see someone outside the door, it's Kyle.

"Sup Lexi", he says while walking in.

"Hey", I say back. I look at his brown eyes and his baseball shirt and tan cargo pants.

"What have you been up too", I say talking in one his ears since the other has a ear bud in it.

"Nothing much chilling with Hermonie I think she doing something with Ginny now", he says while changing the song on his Ipod touch.

"Well you're exciting, were is your sister?" I say in a curios voice.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since we got on," bouncing his head to a beat.

"Well it's time for you to get off your lazy butt and do something useful, I'm like I don't know worried I guess", I said ripping his black ear bud out and dragging him out the compartment.

"Owww, really your worried," he said with a seriously dude tone.

"I'm her best bestfriend I am allowed to worry and your her brother so you know what you are coming with me," I said while observing in all directions of the train.

"Fine", he said putting his earbuds back in.

"Really", I say while looking at his ears.

"You are like my mother, did you know that"? He says while taking out his earbuds.

"You protect me, I protect you", I say.

"Oh my god", my eyes start to tear up when I say that. I see Kendall, my boyfriend, with what looks like a first year. His arm is over her shoulder and it looks like he just said something to make her laugh.

Kendall's eyes shoot up and imdeatly is confussed he doesn't have anything to say and all he see's is me starring, mouth open.

"You're cheating on me with her!" I scream so loud I bet the whole train herd.

Kendall's eyes automatically shoot open, he knows whats going on. Meanwhile I start bawling which I did not want to happen but I don't care anymore and I start to run.

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain", Kendall says. Yea that's what they all say.

I then feel a warm body hug me tight. And I stop because I know whoever it is not Kendall, and I need a hug.

"What did you say, we protect each other", a familiar voice say, it's Kyle.

We then go into a compartment that's not empty, then I realize it's Katelyn. And when I realize she's crying I immediately stop.

"We have a lot to talk about', I say almost laughing.

Once we both tell each others stories and talk I hug her and say it's okay were in this together.

I guess all of our lives are changed from just a train ride". Katelyn says almost calmly.

"Except mine", Kyle says incidentally.

"Shutup", we both say at the same time. We hear a knock at the door and see Ron.

"Hey guys not to interrupt but we have arrived", he says in a sleepy not fully awakened voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Kyle's p.o.v._

As Ron finishes his sentence and pulls out a bag of Reese's Pieces Katelyn, Lexi, and I stare at each other and I shout, "Oh crap we forgot to change!" I grab my trunk searching for a compartment to change in as the girls change in the one I'd just left.

After the quickest change ever I jump off the train and board a carriage occupied by Draco and the Big Time Rush guys, I'd usually be with Hermione but she's being difficult right now. The only open seat is next to Kendall, after what just happened I'd rather sit somewhere else, since I don't have a choice I just turn to Draco and talk to him. Eventually there's an awkward silence in our conversation and Kendall jumps in saying, "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" making me regret having that silence.

"You just did," I say in an unfriendly tone.

Ignoring me he continues saying, "What you saw earlier wasn't what you thought it was."

"Oh really," I say waiting to hear his excuse and prepared to not believe a word of it.

"Yeah my apparent new girlfriend, she's my sister."

"Oh," is all I say, that definitely wasn't what I'd expected.

"So do you think you could tell Lexi?" he asks pleadingly, "I'd tell her myself but she'd probably slap me before I got a word in."

"Dude man up, I thought you were in Gryffindor. If you don't tell her yourself she'll be even more mad that you aren't brave enough to just fess up and possibly get slapped, plus I have my own chick problems you're not the only one." Just as I finish talking, I spot Hermione in a carriage next to ours with Ron and Harry who are talking to each other as Ron eats red vines. Hermione looks peeved off as she stares out of the carriage pouting and shrugs off Ron's offer of red vines. She catches my eye and gives me a look that clearly says "it's Draco or me, choose or we're done". I look away and continue to talk with Draco for the rest of the ride feeling guilty that I'm disobeying Hermione then realize she can't choose my friends for me.

We reach the great hall and Logan and I head to the Ravenclaw table leaving the other guys to get to their house tables. The sorting begins and I pick out Kendall's "girlfriend" among the other nervous first years about to be sorted. Professor McGonagall goes down the list until she reaches "Knight, Katie" and my attention is caught. I find myself hoping she'll be sorted into my house which is a weird desire, maybe it's just because she's the only first year I know. After several tense seconds that hat shouts "RAVENCLAW!" and I stand up shouting just as loud as everyone else in Ravenclaw if not louder. She walks towards the table blushing slightly and reaches me asking, "Can I sit here?" pointing to the seat next to mine.

"Uh sure," I say quickly taking in her pretty face realizing she's cute, uh, you know, for a first year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone out there, it's Katelyn, don't worry I'm not going to say something like "Lexi Kyle and I have no clue where this story's going and we don't know what to write so we're stopping." If Lexi and Kyle decided to stop I'd take it up on my own if necessary but don't worry none of us want to stop. What I wanted to say is please, please review! We want to know what we're doing wrong so we can grow as writers. Positive comments are appreciated just as much and we like to know our story's good but what we really want to know is what we can improve upon, if you can think of some things to help us make the story better guys please don't hesitate to tell us. If you really want to show us you like the story please favorite and fallow our story, thanks so much! :)**

Chapter 7

_Katelyn's p.o.v._

Lexi and I barely pull on our robes when we hop off the train and catch the very last carriage up to the school. "Whoa, just made it," my best friend says as she pushes her wavy blonde hair behind her ears.

"And a good thing too because I don't think I'd be getting up to the school before they lock the doors at night otherwise, remember I don't run, I model walk," I say making a ridiculous pose.

She laughs and says, "Don't worry I'd run up there and get someone to come get you," causing me to laugh. I almost respond when I see Lexi's greenish blue eyes widen and turn to see what's making her freak out. The sight consists of a carriage full of the BTR guys, Draco and my brother. Kyle looks very hostile while Kendall talks to him, which he should be, Kendall's a jerk. The carriage passes and I wait a second to look back at Lexi unsure how she reacted to the sight of her very recent not exactly official ex. I finally turn to catch her crying which is totally acceptable I've cried over far stupider things tonight. I get as close as physically possible and wrap my arms tight around her allowing her to cry on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm being way over dramatic," she says wiping her tears off on her sleeve.

"Are you crazy?" I ask wiping her tears with my own sleeve, "That's a totally valid reason to cry, if anyone I was being overly dramatic. I mean come on I cried because I didn't realize I was subconsciously changing my appearance and James and Harry laughed at me but in their defense it must have looked hilarious. Now that's a stupid reason to spill tears."

I get a small giggle out of her that sounds a bit like a sob and she says, "But what do I do?"

"Well," I say taking out my wand and doing a summoning charm to get some concealer and tissues, "the first thing I would do is pretend I don't care he cheated on me." I wipe the remaining tears with tissues and dab concealer around her eyes so they don't look puffy or get dark circles giving no indication she shed a tear. "Act like you don't care he dated some first year and flirt with another guy, maybe even date him. Then Kendall will realize he totally messed up."

The carriage stops and as we get out walking to the entrance hall she asks, "Do you think that will work?" looking scared and unsure.

"Of course, one hundred percent," I assure her but on the inside not quite so sure, truthfully the only boys I've ever really liked are James and Harry and well… you can see how that's going, basically I have no experience, all of what I told her is what I've read in romance novels.

Feeling slightly guilty I walk to Hufflepuff house table leaving Lexi to walk to Gryffindor. Yes, yes I know, you think I'm a loser because I'm in Hufflepuff but I could easily have been in any of the three other houses. I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw (with twelve outstanding O.W.L.s you can't fight that) brave enough for Gryffindor (you have to be brave to rock hair like this) and ambitious enough for Slytherin (I'm working on getting the BTR guys' producer to give me a record deal). Even though I could be in any house I told the sorting hat I preferred Hufflepuff, the house where the kind hearted, hardworking and persistent go, we're not a bunch of loser leftovers as everyone seems to think.

I take a seat next to Carlos as the sorting ceremony starts and instantly find Kendall's new mistress; she looks just like the rest of the first years scared and anxious, very pretty for an eleven year old too. "Knight, Katie," McGonagall reads from the list as Kendall's new love interest takes a seat on the stool, the sorting hat slipping down her brown hair almost covering her eyes. Knight, Knight, where have I heard that last name before? I guess it's pretty common but still it rings a bell. I look over to Lexi, she has her head bent down not watching Katie looking as though she's trying to tune out what's going on, my guess is she didn't even hear the girl's name. The hat takes a while to decide and finally shouts, "RAVENCLAW!" Katie gets up, slowly proceeds to the Ravenclaw table and takes the seat next to my brother causing me to think, "You better not go after him too, he has a girlfriend. How many people's relationships do you plan on ruining?" I instantly feel bad, Katie might not have known Kendall had a girlfriend; maybe he made the first move. Still that doesn't sound like something Kendall would do he's always been one of those guys who takes a relationship seriously, dating one girl and not considering another until he's been broken up with the last for a couple of months.

As I start to eat dinner I look over at the Gryffindor table wondering how awkward it is between my best friend and her ex. Lexi sits next to Ron on her right Ginny on her left and across from Hermione and Harry talking to the four of them with a smile plastered on her face looking as though she's having the time of her life and laughing at everything Ron says. Kendall who's next to Harry keeps opening his mouth to most likely make up some apology story but every time he tries Lexi talks or laughs extra loud blocking him out. Well played, a little over done but none the less ingenious. I also notice Hermione keeps looking over at the Ravenclaw table with a superior expression, that's something I never liked about her, she's a know it all, I'm just as smart if not smarter than her but I don't brag. Following her gaze I see my brother (they must be having a relationship issue right now) who's talking to Katie probably telling her about Hogwarts. Across from Kyle is Logan who looks extremely uncomfortable as Luna Lovegood engages him in conversation, most likely about some magical creature only she believes exists. I totally know how Logan feels, Luna's a very nice girl but she's very odd. I also don't like when she looks at me, her eyes are so big and bright I feel like she can see into my thoughts or something, it creeps me out a bit.

I look to the last table to see Draco and- wait where's James?

"Hey Katelyn." I jump in my seat. James laughs and continues, "caught you off guard didn't I?"

"Yes," I say punching him in the arm trying to look mad but I can't help but smile when I see him, "You're going to get detention."

"Who says, is there really a rule that we can't sit at other house tables? But even if there is it's worth the risk," he adds giving me a flirty half smile. I feel myself blushing furiously and quickly force it to stop (these are the times when it's good to be a metamorphmagus). He's always flirting with me, just small simple things but instead of giving me hope it kind of scares me. I've seen him flirt with plenty of girls and it makes me wonder, if we got together would it be exclusive or would he cheat on me? I'd like to think we've been friends so long it would be like one of those cliché best friends since they were little kids who end up together plot lines in a movie but in reality would it be like that? Probably not yet I can't help but hope he'll ask me out even though I'm also afraid he will. I know, it doesn't make much sense but I just don't know if we got into a relationship if he'd stay faithful to me. Of course I never thought Kendall would be a player so who knows, boys are so unpredictable.

"Do it again!" Carlos yells to me.

"Do what?"

"The thing you did on the train, change your hair and eyes and stuff!" he yells again sounding excited, "Come on you never do it, please!"

I sigh and say, "Okay," changing my hair blonde and wavy then brown with tight curls then black with loose curls. I change my eyes different shades of blue, green, brown, and grey. After a few minutes Carlos tells me to do more ridiculous colors and I happily agree realizing this is kind of fun. I make my hair blue and then green then change my eyes from pink to purple, orange to red. More people watch and start to suggest things for me to do.

"What do you think James?" Carlos asks.

James gives me a smile, says, "I like her how she always is," and I turn back to normal allowing him to take me in "as I always am".

**Again thank you for reading! If you want to help us improve please review and if you like it favorite and fallow! Thanks so much! 3 Katelyn :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so I wanted to let you know that yea I am still alive =). So I am back with our interesting book. But if you think well this is really boring or you don't like it don't hate just post something nice in the comment section and talk to us, give us feedback, we don't bite. So I really hope you guys want more because even if you are sitting there going NO! I am giving you more anyways WHAHAHA! Haha so I kind of got just tab bit off topic so here goes Chapter 8 - This is Lexi :D who is listening to Halfway there by Big Time Rush as I write 3

"Hey Lexi, you okay? You seem not as crazy and fun as usual." Ron says with a little smirk.

"Hmm, do you like that side of me?"

"That and how beautiful you and your funny personality", he says in a sweet deep voice, that may have been the nicest, sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me... even Kendall.

We are walking to the fat lady portrait. But first we had to go through the hundreds flights of stairs. Oh, my, gosh, I like Ron,and I am stalling thinking of stairs.

"Well I think I have learned a thing or two from me", I say responding slowly. Was this right? Was Katelyn right about this boy thin? Well who cares its worth a shot,right?

"Hey you want to talk in the common room in front of the fire with a cup of Sugar Cookie Sleigh Ride Tea?" He asks almost reading my mind. How does he know that one of my favorite things is tea! Not only that but he also knows my favorite kind in the whole world.

"That sounds more then perfect", stopping in front of the fat lady. Ron says the password and we step into the crowded common room.

"Let's go get unpacked and get out of these robes and into some comfy clothes then hopefully it will calm down", he says explaining but I hardly can hear him, I was thinking, maybe I wouldn't really have to pretend to like him.

"Alright, yeah let's go", I start to pick up my super heavy trunk until, he stops me.

"I got this", he said picking it up.

By the time we were done it was perfectly quiet so we got tea and a blanket.

"So tell me how do you know my favorite kind of tea?"

"I know people", he says in a mysterious, I'm just kidding voice.

We talk for what seems as minuets about everything, life, family, and what happened on the train. Then my eyelids got heavy and realize instead of minutes we have been talking for hours. I look around and the common area was empty, this is my chance.

"You know your a really great guy, and I think I really like you and I was wondering, Ron Weasly, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask surprisingly calm.

"Does this answer your question", his lips brushed against mine ever so gently.

"I am guessing that's a yes?" I say pretending it's not obvious.

"Yes", he says softly.

And the next thing I know is I am sound asleep on the couch, with a empty mug of tea, and a new loving boyfriend.

"Lexi,Ron", Hermonie shouted. I was awoken suddenly from Hermonie screaming in my ear.

"What?" Ron asks in his sleepy cute voice.

"High five man", Harry says excitably as Hermonie just rolls her eyes.

"Lexi, we know what happened with you and Kendall, so we didn't want him to see you guys, I am assuming to be going out", but the truth was Kendall did see.

"Thanks, and yes we are, but I'm starving so lets get to the great hall." I say even though the true reason was I needed to talk to Katelyn ASAP!

I run up to the dorm to get my robe, and start wondering, where is Kendall? The last time I saw him was yesterday at the great hall. Oh well, I told them they could go and I would catch up later. I sprint to the great hall and catch sight of her.

"Oh, my, gosh, girl, I am going out with Ron!" I say gasping for air, there are to many steps, especially for being on the 7th floor.

"Oh, my, gosh spill!" And I tell her everything.

"But wait, you and Kendall never broke up", she said a little nervous.

"It's fine we broke up... enough", I say confidently. But truly she may be right and enough isn't enough.

"But hey we got our shedule", Katelyn says trying to change the subject.

"Yay, we have Herbology with professor sprout, Care of magical creatures with Hagrid, Astronomy with professor Auora Sinistra, Charms with proffesor Flitwik, Arithmacy with Proffesor Septima Vector, and muggle study with Charity Burbage", I say knowing that's about half of the classes I take.

"Haha, so remind me why you are muggle born and i'm half blooded and we take muggle study."

"Well we both have time turners so why not!"

"Okay well, see you in Herbology", I say with a wave.

I see Katelyn wave as I make my way to the Griffindor table. I decide on getting a grapefruit and eat alone in peace.

Then here comes the swarm of owls. I get the daily prophet everyday. But right when the school owl drops the paper I see a moving picture of what looks like Kendall...

I know a cliffhanger =) I am mad though too because I don't know what will happen next either, looks like we will both have to wait for Kyle to write. I know so no hints, don't hurt me *runs and hides* te-hee :) I will try and get the video me Katelyn, and Kyle made but I am still figuring out watt-pad. So comment, review, and yea whatever else. We like positive feedback.

Bye guys! =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Kyle here, soooo I've noticed that not many of you have been commenting… We'll have to talk about that but anyways yeah here's the chapter.**

Chapter 9

_Kyle's P.O.V._

"Dude schedules just came!" Logan shouts to me as he runs down the hall and lands in the seat across from me.

"Really Logan, you're getting excited about school?" I ask looking up from my breakfast of scrambled eggs and corn beef hash. I really shouldn't have said that because Logan goes into a long lecture about how important school is and that I should take it seriously. "Logan, I'm not listening so you should just shut up now," I advise him. He promptly stops.

"What do we have together?" Carlos says sitting down next to Logan as Draco sits down on my right.

"You know, I don't know because Logan won't give me my schedule," I say snatching it from him and looking down the list, _Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, _and _Muggle Studies._

"Why do you take muggle studies, again?" Draco asks leaning over the table reading my schedule, "Your mom's a muggle!"

"Yeah that's the point, easy A, like home ec."

"Like what?" Draco asks puzzled.

"Nevermind," I say remembering he's pureblood.

"Hi," a small feminine voice says to my left. I look over to see Katie, the pretty little first year, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I say smiling down at her. She looks down at her schedule seeming confused and I blurt out, "I can help you find your classes if you need it," before I can think about it, why'd I say that?

"Really?" she asks looking up at me hopefully.

"Yeah, this place is huge, you can get lost super quick." Looking more reassured Katie grabs a bagel and starts to eat.

A few minutes later the owl post swoops in and my black owl Hydra swoops down in front of me making Katie jump. I grab the daily profit from him, say, "I don't read," and begin to toss it behind my back.

"Wait, could I see that?" Katie asks reaching for the paper.

"Oh, sure," I say handing it over. She thanks me and takes one look at it, her brown eyes widening, then bolts out of the hall, paper still in hand, before I can ask what made her freak out.

"What do you think's up with her?" I ask Logan, Carlos, and Draco.

"Why do you care?" Draco asks accusingly.

"No reason, just wondering, so uh, are you guys trying out for Quidditch?" I ask them in a hurried attempt to avoid the question.

"Duh!" they all answer at once. The bell rings signaling for us to head to class. Carlos jumps out of his seat, grabs Logan's schedule and runs out of the hall.

"I need that to get to class!" Logan yells sounding panicked.

"Good luck with that!" Carlos shouts back, making Draco and I laugh as we leave for our first class.

"I made it through the first day!" I shout triumphantly as Logan and I walk towards the Quidditch pitch, my Nimbus 2001 in hand. Yeah, my sister has a Firebolt but I prefer the sleek black look of my broom when I'm flying.

We arrive and I notice Cho Chang. "If she makes the team this year our team will be worse than Hufflepuff," I say in a low voice to Logan.

He gives a small laugh and says, "Yeah like really, she's always crying, get over it, and she's not even pretty, I don't see why Harry liked her last year." We laugh to ourselves until the Quidditch captain, our keeper; starts talking about what it means to be on a team, and how the trial will work, and blah, blah, blah. I've done this for a couple years now, I know how it works. Finally we're allowed to actually try out and I do great sending the bludgers through the goal posts securing a spot as a beater. Logan does well too until he goes to score at the same time I hit a bludger heaving it toward him giving him a black eye. Luckily he still makes the team as a chaser, sadly Cho's seeker again. Cho's about to get off her broom when I shove her head first into the mud and run away, I think she gets the point that I'm not a fan.

** Aren't I awesome?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone its Katelyn again, you missed me? I hope you did anyways… Anyhow please review! Oh and please follow me on twitter at jmobsessed and my brother kyle at cbobsessed, I know my name is Kati instead of Katelyn and I have a different last name than my brother, that's just my twitter name, Kati Maslow is indeed me or my twitter name anyways, anyhow enjoy!**

Chapter10

_Katelyn's p.o.v._

Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Divination all in one day causing me to turn back the time turner twice! I'm exhausted and I only just got out of Divination with homework from each class to do when I get back to the common room, it's only day one how on Earth will I survive this year! And then of course I have Quidditch, not to mention a social life and-

_Riiiiip…_

My pink tote bag rips down the bottom making all of my books, papers, and quills crash to the floor ink oozing over everything. "Ugh!" I yell kneeling down angrily trying to get my stuff together as quick as possible only causing more destruction.

"Hey Katelyn," a voice says behind me just getting me more agitated.

I try to calm down but hear myself say anyways, "Look, I'm not having the best day so can you just _go away_?!" in an acidic tone. I spin around on my knees and look up to see Harry who looks slightly scared and instantly feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. I catch my reflection in a window; my hair is full of different shades of orange and yellow giving the appearance it's on fire and my eyes have a slight red gleam peaking behind their normal hazel blue, no wonder I'm freaking Harry out.

"I just wanted to know if you needed some help," he says cautiously sounding unsure if he should continue this conversation or get away from me as quick as possible.

"Oh," I say realizing my appearance going back to normal as I calm down, "Uh, yeah actually that'd be great."

He gives me a small smile, gets down onto his knees beside me, and starts syphoning the ink off of my books and parchment. I repair my bag and some quills I broke with a quick _reparo_ charm and put my stuff back into the bag. All the while Harry tells me funny stories making me laugh and feel the most relaxed I've been all day. Man that's one hot British accent. I reach for my Charms textbook at the same time as Harry, our hands touch. I blush again and Harry pulls his hand away as quickly as if the book were on fire. I feel slightly upset he didn't want to hold my hand but quick get over it, we're not dating or even close to that. I pick up the book and we head down the stairs form the North Tower towards the Gryffindor common room.

We reach the portrait of the fat lady and I'm about to say good night to Harry when the portrait bangs open and Lexi runs out. "OhmygoshIwaslookignforyouall dayand-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _slow down_," I command putting up my hands in a physical way of slowing her down.

Looking slightly panicked she says, "I was looking for you all day and I couldn't tell you in any of our classes because the teachers kept teaching until the very end and I have to show you!"

"Show me what?!" I ask wishing she could get to the point.

"Just come on!" she yells grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the portrait hole, leaving Harry to stand there looking slightly puzzled. She pulls me up to her room, says "Here," picks up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ off her nightstand and thrusts it into my hands looking anxious. I look down and gasp seeing moving pictures the first of Big Time Rush and next to it a bigger one of Kendall. Without another thought I start to read at top speed:

**_Big Time Rush Looses a Big Time Crush_**

_Sixteen year old Kendall Knight is a member of the American boy band Big Time Rush not only popular in the wizarding world but also among muggles. To millions of girls all over the globe this boy is a teenage heartthrob, what would they ever do if Big Time Rush broke up? Well maybe they don't have to worry about that just yet but they will have to face the fact that BTR is now minus one! Yes you read that right, just last night Kendall resigned from the band! The reasoning behind his leaving hasn't been resolved considering when _Daily Prophet _reporters visited Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to find out more he gave them nothing more than a rude slam of the door in response._

_On further investigation at Rocque Records where Big Time Rush records their many hit songs the only information to be found was from assistant producer Kelly Wainwright who claims "Kendall is under stress and can't consider being a part of BTR at the time being". Other students at Hogwarts who are around Kendall twenty-four seven have more interesting ideas about the reasoning behind this. One tells us "Kendall thinks he's more important than the other guys to BTR and assumes if he walks out on the band he'll be handed a solo career" and another says "Kendall has some secrets he's kept under cover; he wants to be out of the line of paparazzi before they can figure out all the dirt he's hiding". Well who knows exactly why Kendall left but I do know one thing, BTR is down one guy and the others are likely to follow. Will Big Time Rush make it through without Kendall or will they crash and burn without him?_

I reach the end of the article and look up at Lexi not sure what to do or say. I take one more look at the newspaper, gently put it down on her bed, and then say, "I know it seems bad but the thing about the solo career is totally made up, there's no fact there," clinging to the only hope I have, if I know anything about Kendall it's that he doesn't think more highly of himself than the other guys, he's too modest.

"The secrets thing doesn't sound too far off," Lexi mumbles and I feel my heart leap out to her, this must be so confusing, she's mad at him for cheating on her but she also doesn't want the press to beat down on him or for BTR to break up. "But wait if they made that stuff up about the solo career maybe the whole article's made up, right?" she asks with wide eyes proving what I'd just thought true.

I shake my head and say, "No, they can't just make stuff up, they can exaggerate, take people's words out of context, but no, they can't just make it up. With them saying Kendall thought he could get a solo career was something someone else said to them, they never confirmed it was true they just said someone said it which is true."

"Do you think the other guys know yet?" she asks.

I think for a second then say, "Well if so they'd have to have read the article, Kendall wasn't in any classes I have with him today so I doubt he's talked to the guys especially about that."

"So we can count out James and Carlos?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, if they read the newspaper the world's turned upside down. I don't think Logan read it either, today was the first day of classes, you know how excited he gets about school; he probably didn't read it today."

I suddenly remember how much homework I have, pick my bag up off the floor and say goodbye to Lexi. As I walk back to the Hufflepuff common room I acknowledge this has been the most stressful day of my life ever.

**Again thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review and follow us on twitter! Xoxo Katelyn**


	11. Chapter 11

I swear to god guys i haven't forgotten about you all. You know i love you all lol. I am really sorry about not uploading in like... forever but i promise I won't be one of those people who like write 3 chapters and it's really good and they just stop with no warning. So I am witting another fanfic by myself. :D And Katelyn and Kyle both star in it. It's called "I Don't want this Night to End", yes that is a Luke Brayn song and i give all his credit for using that tittle but ugg that song 3 Anyways back with the important stuff, the book, i have been super busy with school and soccer season and blahh :p. So good news a new chapter is here! I know all of you guys are so excited *YAY*! Btw all of you guys should follow my twitter which is LexiJoisEpic yes I try to stay positive lol. And my instagram is lexijo11 :) Lol i should really get onto my chapter now so peace :)

Now that Katelyn left I have nobody. I have a stack full of homework, but that will have to wait. I have to find Kendall. I search everywhere and i mean everywhere he is no where to be found! Wait... I know were he is.

I was running down the steps at top speed and run out of Hogwarts. Past the womping willow and back by Hagrids old hut. He took me here once, he never told anybody else. He told me I was the only one he could trust. It was back in the Forbidden Forest there was a certain path that you had to take. He told me every time he got stressed he would wind back up here.

I remember the first time he took me here, we were having a great day and we just got back from hogsmade, he was carying me on my shoulders and i was joyfully laughing.

I started sprinting to the forest as hot tears rolled down my face. I hated it when I cried in public. I started sprinting faster and faster until I finally reach the edge of the forest. I take the discreet way in and start on my path. I have been here a couple times but I have never gone a lone, I was almost scared, what if he wasn't in here. Then I see a tall blonde haired boy in which I knew was Kendall.

"What do you want!?"He screamed with his eyes fierce. "I should have never trusted you a enough to let you see were this is. I noticed the rock in his hand.

"Why are you so angry, I am not the one who started this." I say not even flinching even though his head is many inches above mine.

"What did I do?'

"You were going out with another girl, how did you not know, you guys were holding hands."

"Wow, way to jump to conclusion."

"That was my sister!" Kendall yelled fiercely.

"Yeah like i believe that one."I say staring up at him. I see him take out his wand as I do the same quickly.

"Let's see what you think about that." He points his wand and shouts "CRUCIO!" And then I feel the worst pain I have ever felt. And in a flash I am experienceing the worst pain I have ever felt surging through my body. I start to think of the random memories. Like the train when I saw Kendall and that girl. I recognized her from somewhere... but were? Another flashback comes and I remember Kendall briefly saying I am going to get this for my sister for Christmas. And I start to realized he might not be lying. My mind starts racing and I am finally aware of what happened. Kendall shot me with a spell and I was unconscious, or I was dead, really there not very different. But I knew that Kendall couldn't kill me anyways he wouldn't be able to know a spell bad enough.

Well I wasn't dead because I woke up breathing heavily. "I am sorry but you deserved that", he said with a sigh of disbelief that he did that. "I should not have disbelieved you", I said with a grunt. I still wasn't 100% that he was telling the truth. I came here to talk to him but I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I was so hurt and still shocked. "I came here to talk", I said. "What is there to talk about". "Nothing, that's why I am leaving".

I got up slowly and felt a my wrist start to tingle with pain. I couldn't move it either. I wouldn't be surprised if I broke my wrist. I glanced one more time back at him and we lock are eyes for two seconds and then he moved his eyes away from me as fast as possible.

I took the long way back to the Griffindor common room. Once I got there I saw Ron. Not the person I most wanted to see but I told him about my arm. But for some reason I couldn't tell him that I saw Kendall. I just couldn't get the words out. I decided to keep it to myself and wait and see if Kendall would come back surely he couldn't live in the woods by himself. Ron walked me to the medical wing and he talked a lot. I think he was trying to get the pain off my mind but that wasn't what was on my mind anyways. I didn't here much he said.

Once we got there I made up a story were I was walking and triped over a huge rock. I don't really think she believed me but oh well. The good thing was I got a pass getting me out of homework for the night. On are way back to the common area Ron asked me what was wrong and I just said I was really tired.

Once we got back I ran up to the dorm changed from my robe to comfortable clothes and layed in bed. It took me a long time to go to sleep. It seemed like every whisper, every step, everytime I moved in my bed it was super loud. It didn't matter though I was in deep thought of Kendall and Ron. But slowly and surely I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Kyle's P.O.V._

**Hey guys so I guess you haven't heard from me in a while, well I'm back with my chapters that are more amazing than Katelyn and Lexi's, just kidding we're all just that awesome. Oh by the way if you guys comment telling us what you like and dislike about our story and writing, we'll mention you in whatever chapter we're writing when we get your comment. Just add your name, house, if you really want which person's chapter you want to be in, and anything else you think we should know after your comment. Remember, if you don't tell us what you like and dislike we're not putting you in. Oh and don't forgot to follow me cbobsessed, my sister jmobsessed, and Lexi LexiJoisEpic. Okay thanks now here's the chapter.**

"Dude not cool!" Logan says as I eat his bacon. I ignore him and continue to eat it. He gets some for himself and then drinks some orange juice out of the jug. I need to remember to _never_ drink anything after Logan's arrived at the table. "I can say 'I'm drinking orange juice in Spanish'," Logan says, "Estoy bebiendo jugo de naranja."

"Oh Logan guess what?!" I say pretending to be excited.

"What?"

"I don't care," I say flatly and Logan just frowns. He starts to retort when Katie sits down next to me and Logan realizes I won't pay any attention to him while she's here.

Katie goes to grab for the orange juice but I snatch it from her hand and say, "Uh I wouldn't drink that, Logan drank from the jug."

"Oh," she says laughing grabbing the milk instead, "You still do that? I remember when you guys were younger and you and Kendall…"

"Kendall and I what?" Logan asks not sure why she didn't continue and I have to admit I don't either.

"Oh it's not that important, you guys just drank milk out of the carton and the next morning when I went to have some I found gum in it," she says causing Logan and I to laugh hysterically at her memory.

When we finally stop I realize she didn't laugh and looks sad, not exactly what I got from that story. "Uh so what's up?" I ask trying to be sensitive, trying being the key word… "Is something wrong?"

She shrugs and says "Oh, I don't know," spinning her spoon around in her cereal bowl. I almost start talking to Logan when she blurts out, "Kendall's been gone since that Daily Prophet article yesterday morning, I don't know what's happened to him."

I instantly feel extremely awkward, I know where Kendall is, Lexi told me this morning about what happened between them last night. I want to tell Katie but I feel like I shouldn't, he's her brother but it's not really my story to tell. Also I can't exactly figure it out, what he did sounds so uncharacteristic for Kendall, usually when something's bothering him he just hangs out by himself for a while until he calms down and eventually comes back into the real world, this must've really made him mad.

I wait for Katie to finish her breakfast then we leave the great hall (leaving Logan behind) and walk through the entrance hall. We only get a few steps when Katie shouts, "Kendall!" causing me to look up quickly, sure enough he's there.

Katie starts to run towards him but before she's gone a foot my wand is out and I've hexed him, she jumps away from the spell and walks slowly towards a wall staring at what I've just done. "You think it's funny to curse people do you? It's not so fun being on the other side of the spell, is it?" I say to Kendall making sure he knows I know what he did. He pulls out his wand and gets back to his feet but before he can hex me back I punch him in the jaw resorting to muggle fighting not wanting to chance that he might have something better than me up his sleeve. I kick him to the ground and then levitate him through the window causing it to smash and send shards of glass everywhere.

I look up to find Hermione standing on the stairs looking at me repulsed. After a few seconds of cold eye contact she turns on her heel and walks as fast as she can into the great hall to most likely get a teacher. As I watch her walk away I see Katie staring at me horrified leaning against a wall close to the great hall. She seems to come out of shock and runs out the doors of the school to see if Kendall's okay. I stand still a few more seconds not believing what I'd just done, then come out of some shock myself. I realize if Hermione comes back with a teacher right now it'll be pretty easy to pin this on me. I fix the window using reparo then run up the stairs as fast as possible to Ravenclaw tower hoping Hermione and Katie can keep their pretty little mouths shut.

**Thanks for reading guys, don't worry I'm not that violent in real life… I think… Anyways don't forget, respond to get in a chapter, follow us on twitter, and eagerly await my sister's chapter, adios! (Because Logan can say bye in Spanish too.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katelyn's P.O.V.

**Hi guys its Katelyn! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm writing two other things and I've been having writer's block on all three of them, not good. Anyways if you guys love the story or have any suggestions for us please don't hesitate to comment! Without further ado here's the long overdue chapter.**

Somehow I've managed to make it through a few stressful weeks of school. Kendall finally came back but was in the hospital wing, whenever I brought this up around Kyle, Kendall's little sister, or Hermione all of them claimed to have no clue what had happened but failed to meet my eyes, a sign I took to mean they weren't being truthful. Logan had finally managed to read the _Daily Prophet_ article and told James and Carlos, none of them could believe it. After I was able to convince them Kendall really had quit they hunted him down any chance they had interrogating him about why he had quit and was avoiding them. Every time I'd seen them at it I'd had to turn around and find another way to my classes even if it meant taking a super long route. I did this because I knew why Kendall had quit and why he was avoiding everyone but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. They really do deserve to know what's going on; he is their best friend after all, but I just can't bring myself to tell them. I feel like this is a secret between Lexi and Kendall (and me and my brother since we're Lexi's best friends) and he has the right to or to not tell his friends. But then again they're my friends too so I should tell them right? Ugh all this thinking makes my brain hurt and it's been over a month since all of this started, Kendall better tell them soon because I can't keep my mouth shut much longer.

"Hey Katelyn," At the sound of James's voice I jump sending the essay I'd been working on and _Hogwarts a History _to the ground and spill ink all over the couch I'm sitting on in the Hufflepuff common room. "Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to startle you, let me clean that up," he offers pulling out his wand.

"No, I can-" I start but too late, I'm not exactly sure what he did but the couch is on fire and I'm on my feet beside him. "_Aguamenti!"_ I shout sending water streaming from my wand to set out the fire.

"Uh thanks," James says looking slightly embarrassed.

"No problem," I respond brushing the scene over by putting my wand back down my boot and picking up my homework. "How'd you get in here?" I ask sitting back down on the couch. The words came out harsher than I meant them to but I'm so scared that if I'm with him too long or look him in the eyes or something I'll tell him everything.

"Carlos let me in," he answers looking unfazed by my rude tone and sitting down very, _very_ close to me, I don't know whether to be excited or nervous.

"Uh maybe you should go, I have a lot of homework and you probably do too," I say feeling like that sounded rude too but if he doesn't leave soon I'm going to burst with the story.

"I just have a quick question," James says which makes me instantly panic. What's he going to ask, if I know what's going on with Kendall, what's happening between him and Lexi, where he disappeared to? Unable to say anything I nod letting him know to ask the question. "Um so there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me." Did he just ask me out? Like on a date? James, the guy I have a huge crush on along with tons of fan girls around the world? "It's okay if you don't want to!" James says quickly.

Is it possible this boy band idol is nervous? Around me? The world seems to turn upside down as I try to comprehend this insane possibility. "Well technically that wasn't a question-" really Katelyn, really is this the time for grammar? "-but, um, yes, that'd be really, uh, really nice." Wow, great adjective, _nice_, I couldn't have come up with anything better?

"Great!" he says sounding slightly surprised I'd said yes and stands up, "So I guess I'll come here on Saturday and then we can go together."

"Yeah," I respond feeling a blush rising up my cheeks, "Yeah, I'll see you Saturday, if not before of course." Ugh why do I have to be so literal all the time?

"See you then."

"See you then." He walks toward the portrait hole and I watch his cute butt the whole way until he's gone. I sit on the couch not realizing what's going on around me or very conscious of anything at all. I simply replay in my mind the amazing thing that just happened trying not to remember too well the stupid things I'd said. Even so he asked me out, the boy I've been crushing on for at least the past year, the first guy to ever ask me out, and it's actually one I like! Suddenly I remember Lexi and get up, grab my stuff, and take it up to my dorm before I leave the common room. I have to tell Lexi, she's going to be so excited!

I stop in front of the portrait of the fat lady out of breath from running here so fast. I give her the password Lexi had told me and she lets me in (even though I think she knows I'm not actually a Gryffindor) and I race over to my best friend. I almost start when I decide there are too many people around and I want this to be private. Not necessarily because I don't want them to know, I'm sure it'll get out eventually, but because I think it'll be more romantic if the rumors start flying because they see us being, you know, a couple in Hogsmeade, not because they've heard we're going out.

"Uh Lexi could we talk in your dorm, um alone?" I ask because Ron is sitting next to her, its fine if she tells him but I'd rather just have a best friend moment.

"Sure," she agrees getting up and leading the way up the spiral stairs to her dorm. When we get there, she firmly closes the door and turns around slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm happy, really, really happy!" I tell her bursting of excitement, "James just asked me out!"

"What?! Oh my gosh this is great!" she exclaims hugging me, "But wait, James?"

"Yeah James," I say still excited, but then I feel my smile fade, "Why, what's wrong with James?"

"Oh nothing," she says looking slightly taken aback, "I just thought, you and Harry…"

"Oh, no, no Harry and I aren't together or anything."

"I know, I know, I just thought you guys were headed in that direction."

"No, we're just friends, but I'm going out with James!" I say still ecstatic and trying to bring the conversation back.

"Your first date!" she says joining in on the excitement, "But is he really, you know, a good guy…"

"Lexi, we've known him since we were eleven," I offer feeling slightly crestfallen.

"Yeah but I mean he's dated a lot of girls, hasn't he?" she worries biting her lip, "But I guess that doesn't matter, he asked you out!" she exclaims getting excited again.

"Yeah, well I have a lot of homework but I thought I should let you know," I end our conversation on a rather boring note.

"Oh, ok well see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you," I say leaving her dorm and heading back to my own common room. During the long walk one question just sticks in my head and won't leave me alone: _Is she right?_

** Again thanks so much for reading, don't forget to comment and follow us in twitter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lexi's P.O.V.

Hey guys! :) It's Lexi! Okay so I thought about this chapter in the shower, the best place to think. Yeah so anyways I think you guys should get to know me a little more. My favorite Big Time Rush song is Worldwide by far. Katelyn showed me that song and I listened to it 27 times. My seconds are Cover Girl, and Epic. Epic is only available in every country except the untied states. Thank goodness for youtube. And I do have a least favorite. Even though I like all of them. I don't care for Any Kind Of Guy. Personal oppinion, anyways what songs do you like? Well sorry for my rambling I will now continue the story.

I walk down the steps back to the common room. I should have never doubted Katelyn, she is the wisest person I know, she knows what she's doing. I feel kind of bad for ruining her excited moment but from what all has happened I want to make sure she protects herself against guys. But eventually I get so into my homework, I forget about it.

I wake up super early and can not go back to bed. So I get up change and sneak down to the common room making sure I do not awake anybody. I go out of the common area on and sit in a hallway. I have no idea were it leads to but it's not like it's going to hurt anyone. Then I see someone short run down another hallway. I only got a glimpse but I can tell it's a first year and sort of resembled the girl that I thought was dating Kendall. Then I see another figure and can tell who it is, it's Kyle running after her. Immediately I stand up and start running down the hall trying not to trip over my huge robe.

I finally caught up to them and I look at them behind the cornor.

"I'm sorry but if you knew what has happened you would get it", Kyle says in a whisper.

"Then tell me."

"You don't get it I can't tell you, but I want to say I have a huge crush on you and I don't wan't this to get in between us."

"You creep get away from-."

"You can tell her, it's best she knows". I say emerging from the cornor.

I listened to how detailed Kyle told everything to Kendall's sister.

"You don't know my brother, like I do, he would never do any of that". I lifted up my robe and she saw the bright neon cast on my arm.

"How about that Hermonie girl?" Katie says quickly.

"She doesn't like me for me, she tells me to choose between her and my friends, I don't get the same feeling with her that I used to. You make me feel that way. Does that make you believe what I am saying about Kendall? Or do I have to do this?"

"Do what?" And right after she said that Kyle shut her up with a little kiss on the lips. I have to admit it was pretty cute. But Katie looked shocked. Maybe it was her first kiss, or maybe it was because a guy who almost killed her brother kissed her.

"I believe you", Kati says, then she ran off to who knows where.

Me and Kyle agree to walk over to the Huffelpuff common room. We both knew the password because Katelyn told us. Me and Kyle sat down next to Katelyn. We all stared at the fire till I finally spoke up.

"Anybody else have way to much on there mind?" Katelyn's and Kyle's hands both flew up. I sighed and flopped deeper into the couch. We all seemed to be in a love triangle.

"Wait Katelyn your date with James!" I shout so loud everybody looks at me. Katelyn shoots out of the couch freaking out saying things like "I can't believe I forgot!" Me and Katelyn sprint up to the girls dormitory.

I plug in her straightener and sit her down in a chair. She starts her makeup while I attack her hair. Trust me we have got this down to a science. "He knows the Huffulpuff password, I told him to swing by to get me around noon and it's 11:49." "I'm such a bad girlfriend, forgetting our first date." I keep attacking her hair and then a few minutes later I realize something.

"Girlfriend?" I say with a surprised tone. "No No, we are not going out I was just saying if we were I would be the worst girlfriend. Trust me if we were going out you would totally be the first to know. It's just he has had a lot of girlfriends and I sometimes can't imagine being his."

"Are you kidding me? You are the nicest, funniest, and smartest person I have ever know. You would do anything for James, or any guy you go out with. You care about him so much already and you guys are not even going out. Look it's 12:00 exactly, I want you to go down there as a confident woman I know and show him the best friend I know. And a little tip, just be yourself, have fun, and be friends, it's not like it's anything fancy so have a good time!"

"I love you so much", she says as she pulls me into a hug. "I have no idea what I would do without you but I have to go on a date!"

"Have fun at Hogsmade!" I would probably go down later and "accidentally" run into them to see how it's going but unlike me and Kyle, Katelyn may have a shot with a relationship and I really don't want to mess things up.

Hey guys! Once again it's me, I know the chapter was kind of short sorry but I will make a long one next time I promise. And I am so sorry this chapter took forever, I have been having major writers block, plus I have been really busy. But I am still here! :)


End file.
